Support Reapers Get Bored
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: Standing near an entry way of Shibuya for twenty four hours isn't exactly the most entertaining job. Luckily, Support Reapers can get creative with the requirements they make for players. These are some instances in which wall reapers make it difficult.


Summary: Standing near an entry way of Shibuya for twenty four hours isn't exactly the most entertaining job. Luckily, Support Reapers can get creative with the requirements they make for players. These are some instances in which wall reapers make it more difficult to pass this wall.

All standard disclaimers apply -----------------------------------------------

Leaning against a wall, the Support reaper sighs as he watches people in the RG pass through one of the many exits of Scramble Crossing, paying no heed to barrier he made for players. He had been leaning against said wall for nearly an hour without incident. The Shibuya sun glared at this particular reaper with all it's might, and his black hoodie was stifling. He wouldn't take it off though, it was the new style among reapers, and though not officially the uniform any Support that was a Support had one. It made them stand out against those barbarian Haieir reapers.

He was about to die from boredom, and maybe dehydration, when he finally spotted some players. A smile spreads across his face when an odd idea crossed his mind, and for the first time that day he wipes the sweat off his forehead with an optimistic attitude.

"This will be good. The highlight of the evening." The wall reaper lowered his head so shadow covered his features, the dark masking the smile gracing his lips, hiding the playful glint in his eye. Two players approached him, unaware of his mischievous intent.

"... Want to pass this wall?" The players waited, expecting their assignment. "Well? Do you want to pass, or what?" Surprised, the players nod their heads vigorously, mumbling quick words. "Hey.... You two look tired. The heat too much for ya?" The two men look at each other, then nod again. The reaper snickers in triumph.

"To get past this wall, you have to go into that store over there," he points with a jut of his head, "and get some more appropriate summer clothing. Maybe.... My Favorite One-piece and Lovely One-piece." The reaper struggles to hold in his laughter when he sees the whites of their eyes, the players starting to protest. "Oh, and you have to change into the appropriate attire in the store, then go in front of the clerk and pay for it. Come back here when you have on the clothes, and I'll see what I can do about this wall." Already, this reaper's day was improving. He doubled over in laughter as the two unlucky boys squirmed away to the shop.

In the shade of Central Street Entrance, another Support reaper was equally unentertained. Hearing a beep, the hooded figure picks up his phone and reads the text. A smile spreading across his face, the reaper thanked the Composer for the reapers ability to use the texting function. Shutting his phone, the red hoodie bobbed slightly as he whistled a happy tune, thinking of his own little mission to give the two players which would be coming very soon.

When the two boys came, the reaper pretended not to recognize them.

"Ug, another wall?" One of them groaned. The reaper tipped his hat slightly at the two.

"Nice outfits." He smirks at their averted gazes, the sunlight just shining on his white teeth and the jut of his chin. Then the reaper thinks for a moment, the pout poking through the cherry hood. Almost at once the smile came back, though.

"Want to pass this wall? Then you must set out on thy argues quest. Set out for thee Scramble, and make pillers of light blaze forth, and alight the skies! Only when you make a light that outshines this sun will I let thee pass." The players regard him with what the Support would describe as half 'n half: Half regarding him as insane, and half frightened.

"I think," says one player, "that we have to use pins that make fire or columns of light while fighting noise in the Scramble." His partner nods, then they head the way they came. As they depart, the reaper texts his Scramble friend.

'Finished.'

It took only seconds to find some random noise and make a large column of light. Heading back to the Central Street Entrance, they are surprised to see the reaper from before blocking their way.

"We already passed passed your exam! I don't have time for this!" The reaper tugged at his red bandanna, making sure his grin is hidden, though you can hear the smile in his voice.

"You're not wearing the clothes. You must be pretty freakin' hot." The players expect him to move, but he stays stationary. Tapping his foot impatiently, he coughs.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! We already did this!" The reaper doesn't move. In fact, he's looking rather dejected and insulted.

"I was only trying to help you guys, thinking of those clothes and all...." Soon, the players get on the one pieces in a huff, striding past the reaper with the hems of their dresses flowing behind them.

Walking down the narrow street in the shade of the many buildings, the two boys are surprised to see the Support reaper isn't where they left him. Approaching the unguarded wall with interest, they never saw the cherry hoodie fly from the bushes to their right.

"BOO! Slay thy dragon!" Scared out of their wits, the players recovered from their shock when they felt the shadow of a looming drake pass over them. Letting out a monstrous roar, the 'dragon' charged.

One erased drake later, the reaper was getting a serious scolding. They ranted about how they already completed their quest, and he had no right to attack them.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Lancelot. I'll be a good boy now. By the way, I saw the fireworks. Quest completed, wall cleared!"

The wall dissipated, and with a long sigh the two boys passed.

"This is becoming the longest day I've ever had."

"Yes, it's most tedious, isn't it, Neku?"


End file.
